Winters Breath
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: A one-shot of heated intimate passion during a wintery night in Gotham City.


**Winters Breath  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these DC Comic Characters  
**

* * *

The hours of the night had grown cold as did the city that was trapped within its dominance.

Shadows lurked behind closed-in spaces as a woman of allure and shady emotions walked on the ice covered pavement. Her features were darkened by the grim reminder of what this city had given to her.

"This isn't what I wanted," Selina Kyle thought, advancing further into the dark shadows. Fragments of salty tears entered the dark iris's of her eyes. Smoke and gun power is what she inhaled. The only guide she had for this cold lonely night was the shafts of the moonlight that reflected off the frozen puddles of water.

Footsteps crept up behind her as if a haunting ghost was floating in the wintery breeze.

"I thought you were heading out of Gotham, Miss Kyle." A powerful raspy voice blared in the shadows of the alleyway.

With her defenses up, she turned around and saw the ghost of Gotham. The one that saved all the lives of the people he owed.

"You," Selina gasped as if her lungs burst. "I thought..." She felt herself choking on the vile words that scorched her throat.

"Not yet."

The dark ghost moved closer. He was ready to embrace her with his arms and tell her that she was the reason why he chose to come back from the delusion that he had forced himself to believe. He opened his hand and revealed the white gleaming treasure that he held dear in his heart. A remainder of the woman comforted him in his childhood dreams. His mother.

"These pearls did look better on you." Batman spoke sounding like the soothing rich voice of Bruce Wayne.

In Selina's eyes, she didn't care about the pearls. She treasured the man underneath the cowl and cape.

She moved closer, eyes remaining on him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I believe your offer can still be accepted. If you want me to come with you?"

"As long as you don't bring all that baggage," Selina coaxed as her dark eyes beamed with desire.

Batman shook his head. "No. It's just going to me."

Selinas lips twisted into a smile as she leaned her slender body inward and rubbed against him. He could smell the aroma she was giving off. The black cape danced in the wind. She had him right where she wanted him.

He had become a captive of her love.

Snowflakes began to fall around them, landing on the sleek surface of the cowl. The darkness in Batman's eyes had become entranced by her enchanting beauty. Crimson lips, flawless skin that gleamed in the vibrant colors of the darken streets.

His eyes narrowed.

Inside Bruce was feeling like an under pressure teenager who was receiving the attention of his crush. He was ready to let go and embrace the moment of total defeat from her powerful allure.

Selina pulled in closer, the tip of her nose touched the cowls graphite nose. Arms wrapped around his neck. His pelvis touched her lower abs as one gloved hand shapely moved down her curved hip touching the top of her hardened thigh.

She sunk her head backwards as snow landed on her lips. She was opening herself to him. Pacing the urges that raced through her mind, Selina grasped the broad shoulders and felt the strength of his muscle gripping the armored plates with her gloved finger tips.

Batman wrapped both of his hands on her lower back, feeling the heat. His cape was clinging as it shielded their bodies from the cold. He leaned forward, ready to make his statement of love to her through actions.

"Selina..." That was all he could manage to say as his lips drew closer; ready to impact.

Selina was looking edgy. She found herself nipping her bottom lip. This was the real man under the mask, speaking the truth with his lips.

"Lets baby," She said in a playful heated tone, ready to bring the fire through the passion she craved.

"My Selina," Batman tasted her name on his chapped numb lips as he confessed.

His mouth opened as he smacked his lips onto her and sucked away the very breath of her. He pressed harder, tasting the sweetness of her lip gloss. He deepened the kiss savoring the youth and beauty that he carved during all those lonely dark days.

Letting go was no option in his mind. He wanted to make this moment count. Now she was his captive of heated passion. His body pushed in further. The appetite of longing urges was coming on. Sweat was drenching his deep chocolate sepia hair.

Batman's chest rubbed against hers, feeling the firmness of her breasts. He unlocked his lips feeling breathless.

Selina felt the sheer bliss.

Neither of them spoke. Selina rested her head on his armored chest. They were empowered by their love each other. A forbidden desire they wished they could of have committed years ago.

Selina lifted her head back up and kissed the edge of his mouth.

Pleasure, intoxicating lust is what he felt. He had to let it loose.

Batman lifted her up into the air - gently holding both of her curved sides - and kissed the leather covered abs .

Selina felt her pulse racing and throat burning.

"Rooftop now!" She demanded as both silhouettes bounced against the brick tinged walls.

He responded and fired his grappling hook in the air. Both of them shot up and landed on the snow covered roof as the moon was beaming around them. Selina pressed her lips on his bat logo and moved downwards as his body slid to the roof and she laid on top of him. Hands were grasping the sides of the cowl.

"Take it off!" He growled, knowing that the billionaire underneath wanted his flesh to feel her flesh.

He made sure that they were hidden in the shadows and covered with warmth. Selina slowly pulled the hard cowl off and gazed into the dazzling dark hazel eyes and darken complex features of Bruce Wayne.

"Hello handsome." She breathed as he interlocked feeling the crimson lips glide on his own flesh.

Bruce closed his eyes feeling her lips suck the his flesh of his neck.

Selina reeled herself up and peered down at him. She leaned down and kissed his Adams apple. Bruce smiled with fiery embers burned in the darkness of his eyes.

"Ready for a challenge, Selina Kyle?" He was ready for give himself fully to her.

She had earned his love.

"Depends on what the challenge is, Mister Wayne." Her lips curled as her words spoke in a kindly tone.

Selina's hand touched his cheek.

Bruce nodded knowing that he was ready to give her everything he had. He had loved her since the first time she stole from him and brought life back into his secluded shell. There was a few set backs of their trust. She lured him into a trap and watched in horror as Bane broke his body and spirit. He knew there was more to this woman that mustered his heart with empowering love that he wished for night after night.

"Are you sure?" Selina asked .

"Yes."

His hand grasped her shoulder. "Become one with me. Take me on a thrilling adventure, Selina Kyle."

Selina formed her lips into a pleasing smile.

"I accept the challenge."

Bruce gave a look of indulging pleasure as he felt the pressure of her body.

She slid down and undid the belt.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked angling herself up as she unzipped her leather suit showing the moon-creamed skin of a beautiful woman underneath.

Bruce looked deeply into her beauty. "Far away from Gotham."

Selina reached down and whispered in his ear.

"Then enjoy the ride."

Bruce's eyes found hers - his enduring lover as fierce untamed passion gained the power for his body. Her mouth sucked his hot breath. It was intimate contact. The nightmares dimmed as the kiss deepened further.

Snow landed around them. Sirens blared in the distance as the gentle hum of the night life of city was birthing.

The two lovers became one with each other, creating a connection with their restless souls. They were trapped in a world far away from the chaos, despair and threats. All they heard was the rhythm of their own heartbeats and the soft flakes of snow.

That was the reward of freedom they had earned.


End file.
